For Now
by Featherain
Summary: 3am fic for aa-apocalypsearisen on tumblr. Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck nor the characters. Summary: Jade, who lived about half her lonely life from the island on Prospit itself is at a loss at what to do when it's gone. With the meteor trip gone, in a new game with the endless pattern of harsh reality set against her, Project Prospit it is. ONESHOT.


_Featherain... Wrote this for a friend on tumblr: aa-apocalypsearisen. her blog is SUPER cute!:D I don't know, a quick 3am Christmas fic for her while my brain wasn't working? Yepppp. One of her OTPs is DaveJade, so welp!:D _

_Oh and while you're at it check out my blog cuz Imma lonely _

_My brain isn't working so bluhh and read and merry ducking christmas yep_

* * *

"Harley? You there –"

It sizzled out. Blond hair flashes before her eyes as it merges with the bright sunlight leaking through the windows. The colours stretch, reaching across her eyes as if they were to be a tie-dyed shirt, and it suddenly twists into black emptiness.

* * *

What was that? Jade didn't care though. Her mind throbbed about as she groaned, going deeper into whatever soft material that was under her –was it a bed? A pile of squiddles? She didn't care at that moment –not at all –she just had to –

_Was the glimpse of gold Prospit itself?_

Her mind snaps and focuses, struggling to reach the once golden world that Jade had spent half of her life on the island at. It was beautiful, wonderful, a magical place that brought away cruel reality of loneliness on an island. And she wanted ever so desperately to go back. She could still see it –the yellow towers that had matched the beautiful sun, the fancy designs and embellishments that were everywhere. There were towers around her, smiling faces and friends she had met every day and always wanted to meet! Every day had a whole new adventure –to meet someone new after they woke up, or even for a cup of tea in the silly afternoon.

Prospit was truly a jolly place. She could play her bass as loud as she want, and everybody would clap for her when she performed. Sometimes even –they received messages from the mysterious Derse.

* * *

"Jade. Answer me, please; I don't think I want anybody other than my mother to fall –"

"Urgh…"

"Jade? We can talk, really, we always talked –"

"Oh gosh Rose, I don't think I want therapy –I don't need –"

* * *

She was almost at Prospit! She was so, so close. If Prospit really _was_ destroyed –and goodness, wasn't it anyways before? –then she create the rebirth of it!

Her mind soared, thinking and thinking. There would be the golden towers once more, beautiful blue skies that went on forever and never-ending. White, pure, skian clouds would show images as they floated about. There would be that nice milkshake bar where people got drunk on bubbles, floated about and sang merry songs! She could hear it –singing, instruments, it was _that_ close –

* * *

"Dude, are you sure about this? Don't get my hopes up, she's my own sister!"

"Of course, Egderp. Just sit back and watch the Strider magic happen."

"Um, these sick beats are going to make you blush. So you better hush hush so listen up. Strider's in the house, there ain't none finer and the girls be all crawling they can't be keeping off. Feel lucky you get to hear this without having to kneel –but soon all you'll be doing to me is just to hail! –"

"Dude, what was that?"

"Harley?"

No answer.

"Well fuck it Jade, please, really! Oh damn it –that was my first rap so of course it sucked and I sent it to you remember? Harley, com'n now –"

"I remembered it was the silliest thing ever."

"Harley?"

"You guys just ruined it! I nearly got there –to Prospit, Dave! I was so close –John, I really was! Oh gosh, don't give me that look –"

"No, serious now Harley –" the boy gasps, his knees clashing and colliding with the ground as he huddles over, peering at the girl urgently with fear leaking through his voice. "Prospit's gone alright? You don't need that damned world anymore –aren't you done yet?"

She smiles, her green eyes blinking before they shut close.

"One more dream."

* * *

Something felt missing.

Daily life went on, her head hurt a bit as she had to keep on creating –adding on to Prospit. Sometimes a dog would appear out of nowhere, without even a body with only the head! Jade was very busy in the dreams as well –because immediately, she would have to conjure up the body. She felt rushed and happy, and yet at the same time, _empty_.

What day of the year was it? Prospitians usually had holidays with friends. Unfortunately, Jade found her to be lonely once more –filled with happiness that she had faked. She couldn't make the personalities and characters as in-depth as she had hoped. Everything was just _empty_. Empty and drained and gone.

She felt sad. _To feel sad_ was something that was actually quite questionable. What was sadness? Was it loneliness itself or was loneliness a factor? Was there even such thing as sadness? Technically, to be sad and have your chest to hurt was because your blood vessels around the around tightened up when uncomfortable. So was being sad just to be _uncomfortable?_ Jade found herself wondering such things, but of course, it just made her even sadder if such thing were to be possible.

* * *

"Lalonde, this is the shittiest idea ever."

"Jade loves music and you know it. Maybe if we all play instruments it could help with her mind –"

"Fuck, I'm not going to even bother to understand whatever you're going to say next."

"Just try it, dearest brother.

"I hint contempt in that man, I'm hurt."

"Violins with my rad DJing skills and the piano is just going to sound like a disaster –even I would stay asleep so that I couldn't hear the thing you dare to call music."

"You guys are still as cheerful as ever!" Giggles echoe out of the corner in the room, causing all the other three kids for their attention to snap over.

"Jade! See Strider? It did work!"

"Harley! And we didn't even start yet smartass."

"Oh god, you two are the silliest! Jade!"

"Hi."

"Hi? Harley, you're here and you say hi? You're done on Project Prospit, right? Please tell me you are."

"Oh gosh no! Not yet of course! Though Prospit is destroyed, I can still dream it –"

* * *

"Um, hello?"

The black haired girl looks down at the palms of her hand in disappointed, her green eyes watering and blinking before she slapped on a smile.

"Tarts!"

"Somebody stole the tarts!"

"Floating milkshakes!"

Banter and commotion covered the girl.

Jade blinks blankly, her hands trying to reach for something never there.

* * *

"Harley?"

"Dave?" Her voice croaks as she blinks groggily from the light attacking her eyes. "You're still here?"

"It's fucking Christmas. Nobody should ever be alone on Christmas."

"Oh," Jade replies almost emotionlessly, biting down harshly on her lip in a weak attempt to stop the tears. "What about all those dead Daves then?" she counters fiercely. "All those lost in dream bubbles? So they're going to be alone right now –"

"Jade –"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry –" she whimpers, burying her face in the blankets as she chokes. "Dave," she whispers. "I know we're together now, but I really want to go home."

"I do too, Harley. I really do."

* * *

_H-Harley…_

_Wake up_

_Jade! I got a present! I also found that white doggy too, please now Jade!_

_Jade, I beg of you, wake up. I would do anything in my abilities to have you stay…_

_Shit Harley, we talk and you go to sleep. Seriously, please, so many trolls are gone, I can't handle another person gone –especially not you. Please. Only time I ever smiled when talking to someone was with you. So maybe it was a small one, like a one pixel smile –haha, you should be laughing, anyways –but seriously Harley –Jade. Please. _

_Jade, please!_

* * *

"One more dream –"

"No."

"No, Dave! I could have made it if it wasn't for –"

"Wasn't for what Harley? You sleep like a pig, you can hear us in your slumber so –"

"Just one more dream –"

"No. That's enough."

"Dave!" Jade protested, desperation shining in her eyes as she quietly sobbed, clutching onto the boy as he hugged her. "I'm sorry for being weak," she sobbed out, hiccupping. "And oh gosh, I sound so much like my sprite now! But –"

"You're safe."

"What? We're never safe –"

"I fucking swear Harley –Jade, whatever, that you're as safe as pineapple juice in airtight jar right now in my arms and you better stay this way at least. It's Christmas, I counted the days on my calendar. Please."

"I…"

"For now."

* * *

_Featherain... You guys should review cuz i get really sad when my inbox is empty okay yeah -*shot*_


End file.
